


Does He Love You

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Does He Love You-Reba McEntire (Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Does He Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Does He Love You-Reba McEntire (Pandora)

Optimus Prime looks at the mechs gathered in the rec room. Something in his spark hums, the matrix. The Matrix hums with the love from Primus. Did Primus love every other mech the same? Does he get more or less love having a direct connection to the god of Cybertron? Would Primus love Megatron, does he? 

Megatron looks at the Decepticon in the rec room of the Nemesis. Did Primus love the Decepticons like he obviously loves the Autobots? Did the Prime get all of the gods love being the chosen one to carry the matrix? Would there ever be a place in Primus’ spark for the Decepticons. What could they lose if Primus didn’t love them? The Autobots wouldn’t gain anything with Primus’ love, they had the Prime.


End file.
